User talk:StarChaser19/Archive1
Joining the wiki Hello StarChaser! I just wanted to thank you on both of your contributions~ Both are much appreciated! I hope you can stay and contribute more, we need more users here~ xD | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 15:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) No way, the plot you wrote for Tenma was perfect! It couldn't have been done better~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 15:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) As Gouenji already said, thanks for joining the wiki and contributing here~ I hope to see you more around here~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 15:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Category page for Sazanaara Eleven You can just add the right catgeory to the page and put a delete tag on the right category and then, an admin will delete it~ ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 10:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode navbar and Soul Sure~! I will change it soon as possible~ As about the Soul, the slideshow is nice~! The quality is good too~ There isn't on this wiki a maximum for the pics on the hissatsu, tactics and Soul (And maybe Keshin later...?~). You can put as many pics you think is necessary but don't make it like 30~ I think 20 is enough~ But you can choose if you feel that it is necessary, you can choose for yourself a maximum~ Also, thanks for your tremendous (?) work on this wiki~! I really appreciate it~! Also by this, I promote you to an admin~! I hope you will do more good work in te future~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Becoming an admin You're welcome~! Well, you really deserve it~! ^_^ Good to know that~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Featured Soul It is really nice~! Good job~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hello, Star! Dropped by to congratulate you for becoming an admin! Best wishes! -- Sam (talk) 10:30/10.26.2013 Congratulations! Just wanted to say (a late) congratulations on becoming an admin of this wiki! :D You really deserve it~ Keep up the great work~! | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 19:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Episode Ya StarChaser~! I was wondering where you got the info of the episodes like 28 and 29?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 20:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thank you~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 06:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Screencaps Ya StarChaser~! I got them from Nyaa torrents~ http://www.nyaa.se/?page=search&cats=1_11&filter=0&term=Inazuma+Eleven+GO This one list the raws of every episode of GO in HD~ Although, you need a torrent downloader to download the files~ After that, I use VLC Media Player and screenshot a screencap through using the screenshot option, which will be in 1280X720~ I hope this help you ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! If you still don't get it, feel free to ask me more~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:An issue about pics Ya StarChaser~! Thanks for informing me and good to know that you have handled the issue~! It is good to have you around~~! ^o^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:58, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:IG-16 Ya StarChaser~! Ah okay~! I will leave it to you then~~ They are cropped well~~! It is funny though how you find it by just typing Ryugel's Japanese name~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 07:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~! Just take your time to reply~~ ^ ^ Okay, I will leave it to you then~~ Agree~ Same here~ XDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Footwork Draw Slideshow Ya StarChaser~! Actually to be honest, I don't really see a problem in the slideshow?~ If you need to move it again, you can leave it like this~ I think it won't be a problem if we leave it like this~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:29, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I have checked the histoy and youa are right ^ ^ Jus leave the pics like that, I think it won't be a problem~ You are not a silly admin~~! You are a wonderful admin and everyone can make a mistake or doing wrong things~ Don't blame yourslef for every single mistake, mistakes make us humans~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Good to know that~ ^^ Okay~! Glad to have you fully around again~! I hope your exams went well~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Shibire Ya StarChaser~! Since you asked for it, I will explain~ Shibire is that gauge that is above the goalkeeper when the goalkeeper is trying to catch the hissatsu~ So the shibire damage is only for shoot hissatsu and for catch hissatsu~ Catch hissatsu can reduce the shibire damage when it says: Shibire damage -> -20 for example~ I hope this helps~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure~! Go ahead as many questions as you want~ I don't mind at all~ The Taisen routes are actually routes with just many extra's teams in it~ Sometimes with some old teams, or the current game teams like Fire Dragon but the stronger~ The routes are located by certain persons in the game~ Some matches against certain teams have some conditions like no Aura or no Soul or no Keshin or wood elemented players only etc~ As for Gandales, Rodan, Ryugel and some others~ XD I have no idea why they have that extra hissatsu but the extra hissatsu like for Gandales' Death Spear, it replaces his third hissatsu in the Taisen Route battles~ It is the same for the others~ I hope this helps~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 15:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The - by the catch hissatsu means that the shibire damage will be reduced by the -*number*~ And the + by the shoot hissatsu means that the shibire damage will be increased by +*number*~ And the power means how strong a hissatsu is~ A weak hissatsu like Bouncer Rabbit has lesser chance to score than a hissatsu like Setsuna Boost because of the power difference~~ (GK can catch BR with bare hands while the GK can't with SB because of the power difference~) It will be increased when it levels up, not too much though~~ I don't mind ^ ^ Ask as many questions as you like~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay~! Good to know that ^ ^ The evolution rate is just to make hissatsu stronger in the game~ Just like the anime~ (If I think that means what you asked?~ XD) I don't mind ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It is fine~~ XD You can ask everything if you want to~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Taisen Route, Inazuma Japan and Legend Gate Ya StarChaser~~! Yup, it is interesting indeed~~ Go ahead and add the info~ XD Ah okay~! Leave the change links to me~! However, I am just home from school and I will be tomorrow late at home too, so I will change them in the weekends~ Yup~! I have encoutered all (some, depends if there is more~ XD) the Legend Gates already~! They are no conditions to unlock them so far as I know~ You can play them while you are in the story mode~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~! I can help you with it if you want ^ ^ The page is nice~! Yup, you need to complete the given criterea before proceeding~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 20:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Yup~! Atwiki is a good source~ XD Yup, not all the routes are on the IE wiki~~ Okay~! Thanks for informing me~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ya StarChaser~! I will look it up for you whether it is Konshin! or Ikasama!~ That's nice~! You know things that I didn't even know~ XD I fully support you whatever you do~~ I am totally fine that you already added the Kizuna Coins~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 09:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Whoa~~ You did find many info~ XD Good to know all those info~~! Thanks for your good work~~ ^ ^ I also already knew about the exclusive routes~~ However, thanks for explaining it~~ I think it is a good way to obtain the Kizuna coins~~ Thanks for making the page beautiful'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) It is okay~ XD I don't mind the blabbering~~ XD Ah okay ^ ^ I will keep mr busy with all those "Shinsei Inazuma Japan" links for today I guess and maybe adding some scouts~ I am pretty exciting for the new songs of the 5th anniversary, how about you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 04:36, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Agree~~! It will be some awesome songs~~ Too bad that we still need to wait for a couple of weeks-- I think we should add them~ There are in the album atleast~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 06:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pixie to redirect page Ah okay~ Thanks for informing me~~ Okay~! I will try it~ XD The match mode will start after the player is asked to battle or in the story mode. Then, the player can choose a custom team to play with and can change the formation. While in the match, you use your stylus to move your players around. When the opponent approach you, you can choose for three options: Option one, passing the opponent/blocking the opponent, option two: tackling/sliding tackling the opponent, and option three: To use a hissatsu technique to pass/block the player. Same for the goalkeeper and forwards~~ As you can see in right side of the screen, you can choose, time out (hand), tactic (Red T), Aura (Some aura thingie), you can choose to activate whatever you want and whenenever you want~~ Hope this helps~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 15:54, January 27, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^ ^ Ah okay~ XD Then, I will keep myself busy with adding scouts, hissatsu pages, Keshin pages and hissatsu movesets~ XD Actually, I don't have any holidays now, still busy with school ;o; Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 04:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) It is okay, I don't mind~~ Ah okay~~ Too bad that they cut one day off .-. Oh well, atleast you have holidays~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea why I didn't reply to his one-- .w. Please forgive me-- XD Ah okay~ Teachers and school are always like that, it is vacation and then, more homework~ Classmates are like that too~ XD Always complaining~ (Although me too-- XD) Okay~! Take your time~~! ^ ^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) It is okay~~! You are just curious, that's all~~ I think I overlooked this one~ XD It is fine~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 13:45, January 30, 2014 (UTC) New Header XD Ya StarChaser~! "難易度"?~ Where did you find that?~ Is that by the hissatsu?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ Actually, I don't know what it is ._. Sorry for not being an use~~ It is okay for bothering me~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 14:45, January 30, 2014 (UTC) "Amount of Toughness and Easiness", huh?~ XD It does lead us nowhere~ XD No problem~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 15:42, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wikia Problem Ya StarChaser~! Actually, that is what the preview button is about~ XD The preview button will show you the change you have made before you want to publish it~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 19:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Approving Ya StarChaser~! I had a nice idea~ However, I wanted to discuss it with you first before adding it since you are an admin too~~ What do you think about adding the hissatsu moveset (Maybe stats) to the characters in their game exclusive teams?~ Mostly, they have different (stats) and evolved hissatsu so I thought it may be a good idea to add them~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 19:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Okaaaaay~~ I will forget about it~ XD Good thing that you approve it too~! :D The only matter now is how to add them in a good way-- Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 05:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pic Issue V2 Ya StarChaser~! (For some reason, I keep writing StarGazer-- XD) Ah okay~! Thanks for informing me~ If DarkShadow doesn't listen for the third time, yu can ban him then~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Hello. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought you could upload any photos from anywhere so long as it's IE related, and plus it was only for my signature and my profile... so I can't upload sprites for my profile/signature that has already been posted on the other IE wiki? Re:Re:Pic Issue V2 (Ah okay~ I keep writing StarGazer because of the hissatsu Star Gazer-- XD Give the hissatsu the fault of it-- XD) Ah okay ^ ^ Glad to see that and that you handles the issue pretty well~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:31, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Glad to hear that it is solved~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:23, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:InaIre Issue Ah okay~~ I will give him a warning about it~ However, he messaged Angelo too so I am kiinda waiting how he will respond on that and will solve it if you don't mind me~ If so not, I will jump in~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 19:15, April 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem~~ I fully understand that you were pissed off~ He is indeed annoying~ I guess I will say thanks~ XD good to have another admin around~ (Altough I am still the one who is the most active one-- XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:54, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I have seen that message~ It was indeed all mean~ Good that you will try to forget it~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~~ Good to know that~ Ah okay~~ Ah okay~! Good to know that~ (I won't steal it~ XD) Ah okay~ I will have vacation in two weaks or so, so I guess I will be more active then~~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:01, April 11, 2014 (UTC)